


O'Neill, I AM Your Father!

by Teri



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-12
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person in the world Jack ever thought would say those words did and they said them to him. Afterwards, he has to find a way to tell his team. Inspired by Magda's "Cover Story Chapters 23/24) . Meant to be funny not serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O'Neill, I AM Your Father!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7803) by Magda. 



> Disclaimer: I am not associated with the owners or creators of Stargate. I wish I were.
> 
> Special thanks to Magda, both for the inspiration and for the permission to poke fun. :D

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"O'Neill, I AM your father."

"Right, it's obvious I have your eyes and my hair is almost the same shade of gray as . . ." he gestured to his 'Father.'

Despite his quip, Jack felt shell-shocked. He couldn't have heard correctly. He didn't just say that? Did he? He had to be joking, but he doesn't have a sense of humor. Did he?

"O'Neill, look in your heart. You know it to be true."

Jack looked into those big eyes, the eyes of his father, and knew it was true. Now he just had to figure out a way to share his joy with his team. He smiled mischievously; he knew just how to tell them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shades of Gray (#2)

 

SG-1, General Hammond, Janet, Jacob, Mayborne, Thor, and Senator Kinsey were sitting at the briefing room table. All parties were arguing, well actually, Thor was sitting back watching the argument.

"Stop." Jack commanded attention. "We aren't getting anywhere. My Pops' plan is the best. It has the most chance of success."

"Pops?" General Hammond asked.

Jack looked innocent. "Yeah, Pops, as in Father, Dad, Male Genetic Donor, Old Man."

"What does your father have to do with this Jack?" Daniel asked.

However, the others in the room seemed to have caught the meaning. Sam turned to look at her father, as he seemed more interested in the papers in front of him. Janet looked at General Hammond, as he seemed to be looking at Jack intently and slightly amused. Daniel quickly caught on and turned to Teal'c who looked oddly proud. Harry Mayborne sat back in his chair and started to laugh.

"Didn't I mention it? I found my real Dad after all these years and he is in this very room." Jack was smirking now.

Daniel watched as Jack's eyes fixed on Senator Kinsey's. Daniel gasped in shock, he thought he was going to be ill. One by one every eye in the room fell on the Senator.

Realizing this, he stood up. "He's not mind, for crying out loud!"

There were a few whispered 'ah ha-s' from the guards at the familiar catch phrase.

"I'll have you court marshaled for this O'Neill. You are trying to impugn my reputation. I won't stand for this." He said as he stood from his chair.

"O'Neill," Thor's voice cut though Kinsey's rant. "I do not understand the commotion your revelation is causing."

"Ah, Jack's news seems to have made the Senator mad." Daniel started to explain. Teal'c continued, "and he intends to see O'Neill punished for is actions."

Thor seemed to understand. He turned to General Hammond, "wouldn't O'Neill's status prevent him from being prosecuted?"

"Being the son of a Senator, would give some immunity, but only if he were in a foreign country." Daniel again explained.

"Then, would not your government offer these same protections to my son?"

"In theory, should your son ever visit." Daniel replied quickly.

Sam and Teal'c on the other hand both turned so quickly their heads nearly snapped to look at Jack who just smirked at them. Kinsey noticed this action and turned so white that Janet got up to check on him, eventually taking him to the Infirmary. George realized what was about to happen and felt a rather large Asguard shaped headache coming on.

Daniel watched as Jacob just kept looking back and forth between Thor and Jack. Finally catching on, "Thor - High Commander Thor is your Dad?" Daniel gaped.

"Sure, hadn't you noticed? Military careers run in the family. Besides," Jack smiled as he pointed to his hair; "we're both the same shade of gray."


End file.
